Lights that may be for activating light-activated materials are disclosed. There are various materials that are activated by light. For example, dental restorative materials, dental sealants and orthodontic adhesives may include monomers and a photoinitiator. The photoinitiator may be sensitive to light of a particular wavelength, and when exposed to light of that wavelength of sufficient power and duration, activates the monomers so that they polymerize into a cured and durable polymer. Further, dental whiteners may be activated or accelerated by exposure to a particular light. In the medical field, light activated materials may include splints, stents, hard tissue restorations, and drugs which are activated within the human body by exposure to a particular light. In the construction field, various adhesives, coatings, insulation, and sealants may be activated by particular light. A particular application of such technology would be the activation or curing of structural, repair or coating materials, including underwater application of such materials, or application of such materials in space.
Various lights and structures thereof and methods of using them are disclosed.